Hendrax
Hendrax was a Toa of Light and a multiversal traveler. He eventually became a half Makuta due to a virus that infected him made by Krataxus. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Hendrax's early life, it is known, however, that he came from an unknown universe which was broken in pieces, and the inhabitants needed to fight for freedom, Hendrax and Krataxus were two of those, and they were widely known for their heroic actions, until, one day, Krataxus was taken away to another universe, and Hendrax tried to find the source of his friend's disappearance. He sought far and widely across the universe, and he found an Olmak, desperate to seek for his friend, he teleported away and eventually found Krataxus. Temporal Nui Tower Crisis When the crack in the Nui Tower of Time appeared, Hendrax was one of the few who were sent to repair it, but they were too late, they needed to battle themselves through the panicking Matoran in the city, and they also needed to fight the several Rahi set to guard the Nui Towers. When the team arrived, the Tower already had a black hole like shape hanging above it, with thunder roaring through the skies. They journeyed up to the place where the crack was located, and tried to repair it, but were unable. A few Toa of Stone tried to repair the stones while a Toa of Gravity held the parts in the air. But the crack couldn't stop, and the black hole still sucked in parts of the Nui Tower, until it was on the verge of collapsing. Krataxus and Hendrax were then sent to spread the word that Time was in danger, and if everyone did not take drastic measures to prepare themselves, then they would probably be overrun. Krataxus was, however, kidnapped, by the Brotherhood, who thought of him as a good servant, and they infected him with a Makuta Virus, which made him an half Makuta half Toa. The Brotherhood then sent him out to the Temporal Nui Tower, to try to hypnotise the Temporal Beast. Hendrax was sent to stop him, and the two battled. The battle was fierce, until the Temporal Beast appeared, which blasted them off the tower. The process was accelerating even more, until the Nui Tower finally lost almost all of its hull, and a large shockwave was felt across the entire Dimension. Universal Paralysis Knowing that hope was lost, he set out to reverse the process of the Nui Tower, but the Temporal Beast had already recruited Krataxus to eliminate the remaining factions. Hendrax then tried to get to Metru Nui and get the Matoran to hide, he luckily did so, before the Temporal Beast arrived. Hendrax then ran to the dock of Ga Metru, and found a newly constructed airship, and he recruited many other beings throughout the universe, and they began to construct themselves a floating headquarter: The Flagship. The resistance won many battles with it, and even assaulted Metru Nui, which was now the capital of the newly formed Oblivion Empire, and destroyed a little part of it. The Titan Model MK-I Airship was sent out to sink the ship, but before it was launched the ship had already escaped the waters near Metru Nui, and moved out to open sea, towards the southernmost island: Avalox, which was the resistance's main base of operations. When The Flagship passed the Tren Krom Peninsula, they were caught, the Titan Airship had already sent out their attack choppers, which were closing in on the ship. A distress signal was sent to Avalox, and the first lifeboats launched. The Titan then opened fire, and one torpedo impacted a meter next to Hendrax. The torpedoes started to hit the stern of the ship, which made it unbalanced. The ship began leaning to the stern, and when the large ship almost sank, Hendrax activated the engines again, and slowly got it upright, much to the surprise of Krataxus, who was aboard the Titan Airship. Eventually, however, the Flagship couldn't take on any more water, and the Titan Airship lowered to the ship itself, where Krataxus shot a Makuta Virus at Hendrax, he was knocked unconscious, and the ship sank into the depths. He sat there nearly three days, if time was still flowing, until Resistance submarines arrived to board the ship and make it their headquarters. Hendrax was very happy that the resistance had comen to aid him, and the ship was repaired where water was flooding, it now was the underwater headquarter known as: Dread Base. When "The Dark Lord"'s ship, the Empress of Darkness neared Dread Base, Hendrax was one of the first to take notice of it, and he immediately ordered an evacuation order, when Dread Base shook, he ordered everyone to evacuate Dread Base as fast as they could, or they would've been killed by the water. Shortly after he ordered Shayla and Kyhrex away from the hole they were trying to close, Hendrax saw a flood slide towards him, it is unknown what happened to him after this. Arcturus Magna After the defeat of the Temporal Beast, he stayed in the universe for a few weeks, to see the light again, but then he left, Krataxus had already left, ashamed of his defeat during the Battle of Oblivion Palace. Upon his arrival on Arcturus Magna, he quickly noticed the cold weather, and used his robes quite a lot, he quickly became one of the city's enforcement department officers, and he enforced the city, but at night he was patrolling the streets, seeking for thieves to catch. Abilities and Traits Hendrax, as a Toa of Twilight, can control the elements Light and Darkness, and uses them strongly. He fights using the Guokte and the Sila combat forms, they make him a deadly foe, as he uses his dual blades for fighting combined with the elemental powers, many beings fear him due to that. Mask and Tools Hendrax wears the Kanohi Olmak, which allows him to open dimensional portals to any other place in any dimension, he favors to use it when fighting. He uses Twin Blades to fight, and they are his primary Toa tools, he prefers to use complex movements to confuse his opponent, then take his opponent down. After transforming into a Makuta, his Twin Blades were fused and turned into a large Trident, which is currently Hendrax's primary tool, he also has a Nynrah Ghostblaster. Personality Hendrax has, since Time has stopped in the Dark Future Universe, developed a kind of an insane personality, and he hates Krataxus for betraying him, and he swore that he will kill Krataxus one day. He prefers to wear a white cloak, with golden stripes in the form of lightning on it, while outside of Dread Base, he also sometimes wears a black cloak with red stripes, but not that much, so as not to show his identity to others, he also prefers to kill faster than let his enemies alive. He has a great hatred for Krataxus, and wants to kill him as soon as possible. Trivia *His Makuta form was inspired by Toa Hydros' Hydros in the Exo-Frame H10 Appearances *Dark Future (First appearance) *Arcturus Magna: Planet at War Category:ToaFairon Category:Characters Category:Arcturus Magna Saga Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline